The Dissappearances
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: I am really bad at writing summaries, but **Chapter 2** Nightmares, some fights, the dance begins. Da Da Da, please R/R! Thanx! No lack in action, theres loads of it. **hidden identies, many**
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

A/n: This story just popped into my head one day. It originally came from my story Differences (which is no longer on the site), and some back ground information before I start the story. An American Transfer srudent, Kim, comes to Hogwarts for her fith year. Only one student, Ginny, know that she really is Emma Malfoy (Draco's twin sister) for now.. Sirius' name was cleared and Ron is dating Kim, Ginny is dating Draco, Hermione is dating Seamus and Harry, is proudly single (LoL) please enjoy my story! Oh, yes, I almost forgot, Sirius and Harry and DADA teachers. And Lupin is Potions (don't ask, Snape is off doing spy work), and Charlie Weasley is CoMC! :) :)  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you reconize is from the brillant JK Rowling, anything you don't is mine. So far, I only own Emma Malfoy and Katie Granger and one of the curses used. And the plot, lets not forget that.  
  
Chapter 1: The Attack  
  
"Hey 'yall." chimed Harry as he walked into the classroom, throwing a smile and one of the girls. "Today, we will be studing one of the most painful curses in the wizarding world. Does anyone know what it is?"  
  
As usual, Hermione's hand flew high up in the air. Quickly followed by Draco Malfoy's. "Draco?" asked Sirius. DADA was now one of the most laid back classes in all of Hogwarts. No one was allowed to call anyone by their last name.  
  
"Cruciatus Curse." he said.  
  
"Correct." said Harry, "Now, we will be demonstrating it." A murmur came from the crowd. "Sirius will be doing it on me."  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Sirius, "Why would I wanna do that?"  
  
"To demonstrate." said Harry, "Then I will do it on Sirius. Now, we also need someone from the 'audience' to do it." No one's hand was raised. "O come on now, you aren't all cowards, are you." Harry had hit a nerve. Kim raised her hand, and walked casually up to the front of the room. Not a look of fear on her face. "Good," said Harry with a smile, "Now, I promise, it won't be full power."  
  
"Why not do it full power?" she asked him.  
  
"Have you ever felt the Cruciatus Curse before?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." she said, "Just don't hold back. you wanna show them what its like, show um."  
  
"Alright, if you insist. Sirius, I'm ready." he said.  
  
"This still doesn't feel right." said Sirius.  
  
"SIRIUS!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Alright. Crucio." he said. Everyone watched as Harry fell to the ground. Sirius took the curse off almost as soon as he put it on.  
  
"Ready Sirius?" he nodded, "Crucio." he mumbled, and Sirius, transformed into a dog, and started to whimper. Harry quickly took the curse off, and Sirius went back to his normal self.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go through with this, Kim?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, just do it." she said shraply. (~ a/n: say that five times fast. LoL)  
  
"Crucio." he muttered. Kim just stood there, no difference. He took the curse off her.  
  
"Hey, Harry, when are you gonna put it on me?" she asked.  
  
Harry was just staring at her. "I did."  
  
"Oh, I forgot." she giggled. "This time, put on full power, not half."  
  
"FINE!" said Harry, starting to get annoyed. "CRUCIO!" Kim, just stood there, laughing so hard. He took the curse off.  
  
"That felt better." she said.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think I always have been able to do that." she answered.  
  
Draco was staring dumbstruck. He saw his sister do the exact same thing eairler that year, before she was killed.  
  
The bell rang. "Class dismissed." Harry said as the class got up to leave.  
  
"Kim, that was amazing. Even I can't do that." said Harry. "Twenty points to Gryffindor."  
  
"For what? Having a special ability to block curses that I dont want to have be put on me?" asked Kim.  
  
"Yeah, now please leave." he said, as Kim walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Right when she walked out the door, her hand was grabbed by Draco Malfoy. "What's your problem Draco?" she asked. "I need to talk to you. Now!" he said, as he pulled her into a very dark corner.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus KLAT." he muttered. She froze.  
  
"That was wierd. I swear I saw my sister do the same thing this summer."  
  
"I know you did." she answered. The only reason she could talk was because it was a special curse.  
  
"You aren't Kim Jones, are you?" he asked her.  
  
"No, alright, I'm not."  
  
"Well, then who are you?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" she asked. Her necklace starting to show itself. Draco grabbed it.  
  
"Whats this?" he asked staring at it suspiciously.  
  
"A locket, why?" she spat.  
  
Draco pulled a gold chain from his neck, and she saw a matching locket.  
  
"Emma?" he asked.  
  
"No." she lied.  
  
He opened the locket. "Liar." he said.  
  
"Alright. But, you can't tell a soul, Alright?"  
  
"Promise!" he smiled as he took the curse off her and they walked down to lunch together.  
  
"KIM! Where were you, and why were you walking with Draco Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
"I just was, and I was held up." she said, as she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"May I have your attention please." called Dumbledore, "Thank you. This year, we will have a Halloween Ball, which students from all years are permitted to attend. Oh, and it is also a Sadie Hawkin's dance (~ a/n: Thats right, right?). Meaning the girls ask the guys." he added with a small smile.  
  
The talking started immediatley.  
  
"Ginny," said Kim, "I think I'm gonna ask Draco, what do ya think?" She said that just to get Ron peeved. She knew that Ginny was gonna ask him.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Ron.  
  
"Just kidding, Ron. Chill. Will you go with me?" she asked.  
  
"Phew, HECK YEAH!" he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the end of the day, Hermione had asked Seamus, Ginny had asked Draco. Kim, had asked her life size picture of Jay DeMarcus (of Rascal Flatts), just for a joke, and Harry, had refused everyone that had asked him, until...  
  
"Hiya Harry." said Cho Chang, a pretty seventh year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"Um.. you know that Halloween Ball... I was wondering if you would go with me."  
  
"Yeah, sure." he said with a smile.  
  
Harry believed that nothing else could go wrong, but it did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, Harry come quick!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Herms, what is it?" he asked.  
  
"There's somehting wrong with Neville!"  
  
"Please excuse me." said Harry to Cho, and he ran after Hermione.  
  
They got up into the Gryffindor Common Room, and saw Neville laying on the ground, twitching.  
  
"Neville, come on, what is it?" shouted Harry.  
  
"I don't know!" he gasped, before passing out.  
  
"There is something wrong here." he said, as he picked Neville up, and ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Albus!" he shouted as he ran into Dumbledore's office. Ever since he beacme a teacher, they were on a first name basis.  
  
"Yes Harry." asked Albus.  
  
"Something happened to Neville up in the Gryffindor Common Room, now he's all cold and clammy."  
  
"Oh, no." he said, "How did it happen?"  
  
"He started twitching, then he passed our, why has something like this ever happened before?"  
  
"No, that's what worries me."  
  
A/n: I think I'll leave you hanging here. The more revies I get, the sooner I post more. :) Oh, I think I should add, this takes place in Harry's fifth year! :) 


	2. Chapter 2: Preperations

A/n: I would like to thank, my one reviewer (LoL) Thanx for being my first reviewer! :)  
  
Disclaimer: When I become a famous singer, I will own Harry Potter, like it will ever happen, but it could, but. I'm not famous, so please don't sue me. I own only the things you don't reconize, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 2: Preperations  
  
The news of the attack on Neville spread through the entire school, in a matter of hours. The school was in a panic. Whatever happened to Neville, could happen to them. It was almost as bad as when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in Harry's second year, but no one knew what would happen next. Anything could happen, he could just stay unconscious, or have something else happen.  
  
"I believe that we should completley put an end to the Halloween Ball." said Snape, at the weekley teachers meeting.  
  
"No way!" said Harry, "Cancelling the ball, would show the students that we are panicing, that is the worst thing to do."  
  
"Mr. Potter, must I remind you that there is a stundent, lying in the Hospital Wing, unconscious, at this very moment." said Snape.  
  
"Yes, I know that, Professor, but showing the students that we are panicing, will only cause them to panic even more."  
  
"Yes, Snape, don't you get it, thats the last thing we need, more panic. With Voldemort's (everyone but Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore flinched) return, there is already enough panic, we dont need to tack more onto that." said Sirius. This always happened. Harry and Sirius would be against everything that Snape would suggest.  
  
"You know, that this ball, could be a target for one of You-Know-Who's attacks. It would be better to cancel it."  
  
"All of the teachers will be present. If Voldemort does attack, we will be ready for them." said Harry.  
  
"If he does attack, he would probaly bring an army with him, outnumbering us like ten to one. We can't risk it."  
  
"Snape, are you saying that our teachers, are not strong enough to drive off his army?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, why not have the ball. The students need to have a chance to relax. Let's put it to vote." said Harry, "All in favor of cancelling the Halloween Ball, put up green sparks. All in favor of keeping it going, shoot up red sparks."  
  
Harry looked around the table. Everyone, except Snape had red sparks hovering above their heads. "Good, then it is still on."  
  
"Meeting dismissed." said Dumbledore, and everyone returned to their offices, or in Harry's case, his common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked back to the common room, felling great that he stopped Snape from ruining everything.  
  
"Hey Harry." greeted Hermione,Ron, and Kim as Harry walked into the common room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, whats new that the teachers don't want us hearing?" asked Ron. Hermione giving him a glare.  
  
"Nothing really. Snape tried to cancel the Halloween Ball, but he was stopped."  
  
"Good, cause nothing could possibly happen that would cause that day to go unremembered." said Ron.  
  
"I'm tired, fighting with Snape sure takes a lot out of you." Harry mumbled, "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night." said Hermione and Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter, you finally decided to arrive!" said Voldemort.  
  
"WHERE IS HE YOU PRAT!?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Where are who, Harry?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
"Oh, you mean your friend?"  
  
"UMMM!! YEAH!!"  
  
"You mean this one?" he asked, as he pointed at a door.  
  
"Ummm.. I only see a door! I think you're loosing it!" Suddenly, the door bursted open, and out came a dozen deatheaters, swarming around something. The deatheaters parted, to reveal Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. (A/n: That hurt!)  
  
"RON!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron weakly.  
  
"Who said you could speak?" asked Voldemort.  
  
Ron fell to the ground after the closest deatheater punched him in the stomach. "RON!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Life's rough, get a helmet" said Voldemort. (A/n: Thank you fourth grade teacher for that quote!)  
  
"Shut up!" bellowed Harry.  
  
"Oh, I am very scared of a fifteen year old wizard who's, if I must remind him, best friend, is one of my prisoners. One wrong move Harry, and your little muggle-loving friend over here gets it."  
  
Harry couldn't take it, he knew that if he did one thing wrong, Ron would die, but if he didn't do anything at all, he would die. Now, he just needed to sort out you priorites.  
  
"Harry, come on now, don't make me have to speed things up."  
  
"I'm thinking you prat."  
  
"Five... four... three... two..." started Voldemort.  
  
"ONE! Aicciall!" he bellowed.  
  
Harry didn't know what this spell was, until he looked over at Ron, he was lying on the ground, his entire body shaking. "Harry, the longer it takes for you to decide, the more life is drained from your little friend. Too long Harry, and it will be too late."  
  
"STOP!" shouted Harry. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"A simple answer."  
  
"To WHAT!?"  
  
"Will you join me?" he asked.  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Alright then, sute yourself. Avada Kedrava!" he bellowed, his wand pointed directly at Ron.  
  
"NOOO!" shouted Harry, but he found himself unable to move.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up shouting.  
  
"Harry, whats wrong?" came Ron's voice.  
  
"Nothing." he panted  
  
"Liar," hissed a voice from his left.  
  
"I am not lying!" he shouted.  
  
"No one said you were." came a groggy Seamus' voice from the next bed.  
  
"But, but-I heard some one say I was!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, you were imagining it, now go back to bed!" said a disgusted Dean.  
  
"No, I'm sure I wasn't" he thought to himself, lying back down onto the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, WAKE UP! Your gonna be late for DADA!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Go away! Tell Sirius, that I'm not comming!" spat Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron.  
  
"YES! Now go away!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry wanted to try and figure out the meaning of the weird dream that he had. He didn't have much time, because the Halloween Fest was tonight, at six o'clock sharp. He didn't know what this dream was about, or even how to interpret it. "I don't even think that Professor Trawnley could decipher it." he though, but, seeing as she had a free period, he decided to ask her any way.  
  
"Professor?" he asked as he walked up into the ever too familiar room.  
  
"Mr. Potter." she said.  
  
"Yes, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What, my class is not intresting enough for you, yet you still come to me for help."  
  
"You know what the circumstances were. Now please could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes, young professor I can, what is it that you need."  
  
"Can you interpret a dream for me?"  
  
"Yes, now please enlighten me with it."  
  
Harry told he about the nightmare, wil grotesque detail.  
  
"Yes, I see why you came to me. That is indeed very hard to interpret. Now, it is easy to tell that your best friend is Ron Weasley, but I don't believe that you were seeing the future. Now, I believe-" bust she was cut off.  
  
"If you say that I'm going to die, you're gonna get it!" said Harry angrily.  
  
"Well, then I don't see why you even came to me. Good-bye Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, good-bye, and I hope that you will be present at the Fest, just in case."  
  
"I may." she said, as Harry walked down the ladder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry! Where were you all day!?" asked a disgusted Hermione as she entered the common room after her classes were over. "You are a teacher, and you must be present every day!"  
  
"If you don't mind, I didn't have a good start to the day," stated Harry.  
  
"He woke up screaming at three o'clock this morning, and won't tell us why." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, then he says that he wasn't lying, when no one accused him of doing it. It was really strange." said Seamus.  
  
"Thank you Seamus, now please go get ready, I am a teacher, and I can give you a detention, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, but a good friend like you wouldn't use that to your advantage."  
  
"Yes, I would, now leave us alone."  
  
"Fine!" he spat, walking off.  
  
"Harry, you can tell us!"  
  
"No, I can't." he said as he walked out of the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six o'colck came very quickly, and soon, it was time to head down to the dance, yet Harry was still no where in sight. Hermione walked down with Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Draco, Kim, Fred and George, still keeping her eyes open for any sight of her best friend.  
  
They made it to the great hall, and to her surprise, he was already there, engaged in deep conversation with Cho. Hermione took a good look at her, she almost didn't reconize her with her dress robes on. She saw a depressed look in her eyes, probaly still remembering Cedric.  
  
Dumbledore made an announcement that plainly stated that tonight was supposed to be a night of fun, and that everyone would be safe. After Dumbledore finished speaking, he had the DJ (Who was actually Sirius, but no one knew) start up the first song.  
  
A/n: Lets end it here for now, this is kinda a cliffie, but not a big one, like the next chapter, but Oh well, I needed to finish the chapter, cause it is getting a bit long. So please R/R. And remember the more reviews I get, the sooner I post more of my extrememly dreadful story! :)  
  
Thank you to (potter_ring_wars) for being my first reviewer! :) 


End file.
